


Thirty Six Questions Later Fanart

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fanart, Sketches, Super sketchy sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Fanart inspired by the lovely "Thirty Six Questions Later" by Sparkleloveanna.





	Thirty Six Questions Later Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thirty Six Questions Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954153) by [annangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annangst/pseuds/annangst). 



> You should go read anything by Sparkleloveanna (she's. the. best!), and also _Thirty Six Questions Later_ is lovely and my fanart doesn't do it any justice, but oh well.
> 
> I don't have much time to draw, so I do fast sketches, and they're not as good as I'd like them to be, but they're kinda cute, I think...

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  
"I have soft music playing because Leah throws a tantrum whenever I turn it up too loud."  
\- Simon Spier (Chapter 1)  


[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)  
"My roommate actually hates sushi with such a passion, I’m only allowed to get it when he’s gone."  
\- Cute Bram Greenfeld (Chapter 6)


End file.
